Providing eyeglasses in which lenses capable oil changing color in response to an applied voltage which are mounted in an eyeglass frame and connected to a power supply separately provided within the eyeglass frame is known (refer, for example, to patent document 1).
Further, in order to prevent color interference from appearing due to an uneven cell gap in a large liquid crystal cell, provide a liquid crystal cell in which a plurality of sealing walls are formed using sealing material with spacer members mixed therein is known (refer, for example, to patent document 2).
On the other hand, research and development has been proceeding to develop a liquid crystal apparatus that use flexible substrates formed, for example, from plastic, etc. Such a liquid crystal apparatus is constructed using a liquid crystal panel in which a spacer and a sealing material are provided between a pair of substrates in order to ensure that the two substrates are spaced a certain distance apart from each other.
In the case of a liquid crystal panel that uses flexible substrates, the sealing material tends to delaminate easily from the substrates because the substrates are readily bendable. To address this, there is proposed a method that increases the bonding strength of the two substrates by applying an adhesive on the outside of the sealing material. However, one the panel has been fabricated with the two substrates bonded together using a sealing material, it is difficult to apply an adhesive so as to penetrate into a restricted space created between the substrates on the outside of the sealing material. Various proposals have been made to address such fabrication difficulty (refer, for example, to patent document 3).
According to the proposal disclosed in patent document 3, there is provided a method that includes manufacturing a liquid crystal cell with a pair of substrates 1 and 2 bonded together by a sealing material 3, and enlarging the spacing between the pair of substrates 1 and 2 at a position located outwardly of the sealing material 3, applying an adhesive 6 to the position where the spacing between the pair of substrates 1 and 2 has been enlarged, and curing the adhesive 6.
Patent document 1: Japanese Utility Patent Publication No. H03-35523 (FIGS. 1 and 3)
Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S59-116717 (FIG. 1)
Patent document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-241888 (Pages 5 and 6, FIGS. 1 to 3)